


comfort corner

by g0th_mik0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, OC, One Shot, Polyamory, Yandere, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0th_mik0/pseuds/g0th_mik0
Summary: this story will include various characters from most animes/games,,unless requested, i will try and make them as gender neutral as possible, meaning im going to use they/them pronouns a lot, if that bothers u, this book isnt for uscenarios, headcanons, imagines, etc.mostly fluff and comfort as the title suggests
Relationships: Various/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

i hope u enjoy these things that make me bawl >:)


	2. akaashi,,keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi comes over after exams to check up on u

today blowed, i failed two exams and i forgot my lunch in my fridge. my forgetfulness will be my down fall one day. as i walked around my college campus aimlessly i finally reached my home. i opened the door and walked inside, relishing in the warmth/cold(whichever u prefer) that welcomed me. i sighed as i flopped onto my couch in the middle of my small dorm. i grumbled as my phone was reluctant to come out of my pocket. i rested it in my hand as i opened it and quickly rushed to my messaging app. 

y/n: kaashiiiiii 

_read_

**akaashibby** : yes y/n?

y/n: can u come over? i want cuddles <333

_read_

**akaashibby** : of course, i'll be omw

_read_

**akaashibby** : ill bring a couple movies, snacks, and that one blanket you love so much

_read_

y/n: thank u bby! see u soon

  


i shuffled to grab two water bottles, one for akaashi and one for me. i carefully sat them on an oak coffee table. i sat and waited for him to come inside, since he has a spare key. after about 5 minutes, i heard the door rattling and turned to look at the door. akaashi strode inside and i jumped up to greet him. "KAASHIIII" i almost screamed my personal nickname for him and hugged him as tight as i could. he chuckled at me as he returned the hug, as much as he could.

"hi, my love." i pulled away but kept my hands on the sides of his arms as i looked at him. "i've missed you." i murmured. his eyebrow arched "y/n, you saw me yesterday, silly." he gave me a quick peck on the lips as he set down the stuff he had in his hands. my cheeks burned as i quickly flopped onto the couch, snatching the blanket akaashi brought for me, snuggling my face in it. 

he came up behind me and rested his forearms on the back of the couch. "my baby looks so happy." he smirked down at me. i threw the blanket in his face, "don't say things like that." i grumbled. "why? did it make you flustered, huh?" he got even closer to me, my breath hitching as i admired his face for a bit. "i mean yeah it did." i bluntly answered. "good." he smugly said before coming back around to the front of the couch.

"get up." i stared blankly at him. "what?" he narrowed his eyes, they softened again. "i said get up so you can lay on my chest and we can cuddle." i nodded and got up relatively quickly. he sunk into the couch and swung his legs to drape over the other end of the couch. i carefully placed myself on top of him, resting my head against his chest. 

"what'd you do today?" he asked as he soothingly rubbed his hand up and down alongside my back. "ah its not worth talking about." i slightly frowned. he scoffed, "so do you think im not observant? i know when somethings bothering my baby." he used his hand to make me look up at him. my eyes scanned his face and i could tell he was extremely serious about this. 

"ugh fine, you doing your puppy dog eyes is unfair though." he chuckled as he swiped his thumb against my bottom lip. he knows how much i love it when he does that. i soon caved in and started to go on and on about how the day went for me. the whole time those beautiful eyes of his never left mine. so he could easily see the tears of frustration starting to flow out. i sniffled slightly, as he pulled my chin he still had in hand closer. his soft lips met mine and made me simply melt into him, as my heart fluttered like it did the first time he kissed me. 

being in his arms and smelling his warm cologne that lingered against that small crevice on his neck and his school uniform made moments like this even more loving and memorable. i smiled against his lips as he pressed his forehead to mine, cupping my face in his hands. "whenever you feel like that, call me ok? ill be here to listen, ill be here to kiss those tears away, and ill most definitely be there just to cuddle, hold, and caress you whenever you need it." he kissed me a second time, this one lasting a lot longer than the last.

"and thats a promise, i never break those." he pecked my forehead and led my head down to his chest again. "what do you wanna watch? ill watch whatever." he sighed out as he adjusted himself to be more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh thank u for readin!!! take care of urself  
> drink some water ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mothman is curious about a wanderer in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls this is just an online friends request, to clarify   
> ALSO TAKE CARE OF URSELF, ILYYY

_for personal reasons moth man will be a literal man with moth-like appendages (antennas, wings, etc.)_

_also i will be using this "character" pretty often_

i walked around my local forest by myself. i often took late night walks to clear my head from anything that was wracking my brain. my bright flashlight was the only thing guiding me through the thick foliage and trees. i occasionally checked behind me to calm my unnerving paranoia, i hummed to myself to calm it even more. but a rustling noise above me changed that quite dramatically. i froze in place and instinctively turned off my flashlight to not alert whatever was there i was present. my hand additionally clasped over my mouth to muffle my ragged breathing.

my heart raced as i waited. patiently. i felt a gust of wind aimed at the back of my head then a slight thud sound, insinuating something or someone with a good amount of weight and height was towering over me. "where'd that pretty light go?" the voice grumbled. it sent a chill through me at the sudden gravely, rich, deep voice. 

a slender finger tapped my shoulder, "oh, also i have excellent night vision so i can see you whether you stay still or not." i could hear smile the deliverer of these words beared. i slowly turned around to be met with a dark figure, obviously crouched down to reach my height, piercing red eyes, two fluffy antennas protruding from the top of their head, short curly dark hair came down towards the males eyelashes. "god you're tall." is all i could manage out. 

he tilted his head with a, "hmm? you're not scared of me?" he laughed, his laugh was surprisingly light and airy, contrasting from his speaking voice. a small smile started to show up along my features. "well i was at first but you don't seem like you wanna hurt me?" i hesitated "well i should probably ask you if you wanna hurt me." 

he adamantly shook his head. "i have no reason to." he finally stood up straight and i saw exactly how tall he was. as i searched my mind to see if i knew who he was, i found the answer "you're moth man right?" he nodded, "i prefer ciarian though because its my actual name of course." he giggled. 

i just heard moth man giggle and it was cute of all things, i would've thought his laugh would be creepy. "oh!!" i exclaimed as i remembered why he was even wasting his time talking to me." here." i handed him my flashlight. "press this button and you'll see the light again." he ran his finger over it before pressing it. 

the light shot out and shined in a straight line ahead of us. his eyes completely focused on it and he titled it towards his eyes. "pretty~" ciarian hummed as he was basically blinding himself with the 'pretty' light. i watched him, amused. he craned his neck over to look at me, shifting his gaze from the light to my figure. 

"mmh just as i thought." i quirked my eyebrow as i looked at him, "h-huh?" his eyes burned into as he stepped towards me. i took about three steps backwards, "ciarian?" my words faltered as he scanned my features. "can i, perhaps, hug you? you remind me of this light." a sigh of relief and a nervous laugh left my lips as i nodded. "of course, i thought you were gonna ask if you could kiss me." i placed my hand over my chest to calm my heart.

"well i was wondering if i could do that too..." he trailed off as he looked at the ground.


	4. keigo,,takami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hawks headcanons

**_random headcanons_**

-he LUVS putting eyeliner on u,, esp after he's done with his

-self care king

-cuddles cuddles cuddles cuddles cuddles cuddles

-kisses even when you're sleeping (forehead and cheek kisses)

-ATTENTION!IS!MANDATORY!

-does wellness checks

-mall trips every weekend

-when he's in the kitchen or somewhere else in the house he has a call and response whistle system to make sure ur ok 

-he likes wing massages,, they get sore a lot

-loves it when u give him kisses on the crook of his neck, it's a sweet spot 

-weak ass pick up lines

-he has his feathers carry all ur heavy bags whenever u guys go out shopping

-grocery runs are surprisingly quick, but he does love going to the toy section (not that kinda section y'all) w u 

-will tease you to death in public, regardless of whos around

-he's actually great at doing ur hair

-he likes it when u tie up his hair in a lil ponytail

-spoils u ❣❣

-literally NEVER lets u pay for anything

-he luvs when you sit on his lap and cuddle him (extra points if u play w his hair, wings, and or give him kisses)

-luvs laying on ur thighs

-wraps u in his wings to make u feel safe

ok thats abt all the headcanons i have for him,,, see ya next time !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> againnn thank u for reading ilysmmm take care of urself!!


	5. nagito,,komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yandere nagito for u <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no killing game au
> 
> TW: death, yandere/manipulation, sharp objects, and SH
> 
> heavily inspired by sweeney todd

**no** **killing** **game** **au**

 **TW:death,** **sharp** **objects,** **and** **SH**

 **heavily** **inspired** **by** **sweeney** **todd(i just watched it last night and that movie is literally so great wtf-)**

lovingly, i stared upon my partners face, nagito

oh how i loved him. and oh how he loved hope.

was i his hope? or was i just imagining it for my own benefit? regardless even if i am being used, i'm proud to be useful to him..

i creeped behind him and graced his shoulders with my finger tips, "love, it's getting late, you should really rest."

"you know there is a saying," he strained his voice to speak, his depletion of water evident in his tone. "there is no rest for the wicked, i am apart of those wicked, trying to be better, be apart of a better cause, a better hope my love, my ideals are far more important than feeble rest."

a sigh of disappointment escaped my lips, "well then, this wicked one shall try to rest." i planted a kiss upon his cold forehead before heading to our shared bedroom. 

i knew where he was going and exactly what he was doing when i heard our door open. "he has such admirable determination." i bet i looked like a lovesick puppy at that moment, my hands clasped above my chest as my heart beats in anticipation.

i could barely sleep as our grandfather clock ticked away as hours had passed. 30 minutes turned into an hour, an hour turned into another, on and on it went. 

finally, our door opened once again. i began to feel giddy again as i raced downstairs. a beautiful crimson enveloped his clothing. his eyes, a swirl of black and white as his bloodlust sinked in. he lifted his pointer finger and stepped towards me, a crazed smile adorned his beautiful red stained face as he dragged blood across my lips. 

"you look so beautiful." he cooed as he cupped my face with his calloused hands. "let me taste my work." he whispered as he leaned in, his eyes hyperfocused on his target. he took my bottom lip into his teeth as he kissed me, in an almost animalistic way. his tongue tasting of my metallic blood. even though his lips were a bit chapped, that didn't matter to me, i loved him and loved the way he kissed me when he got like this. he whipped out the silver stained knife he used to fulfill his hopeful desires.

he pressed it against my neck and grabbed my other hand to initiate a ballroom waltz. we stared into each others eyes as we moved around the room, in a dance only we share, the adrenaline of his blade against my neck. he could slit it at any moment, yet he didn't.

how romantic it was to me. our relationship was built off of trust and understanding and that is truly the meaning of **_love_**. 

a/n: WHEW OK THAT WAS WILD, ummm hope u guys like and if u want another chapter/addition to this oneshot than just tell me, thank you for reading <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW OK THAT WAS WILD, ummm hope u guys like and if u want another chapter/addition to this oneshot than just tell me, thank you for reading <33


	6. mirio,,togato+tamaki,,amajiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tamaki and togato comfort their lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: poly relationship,,mentions of selfharm?,,comfort for anger/depression/invalidation,,mentions of bullying

**slightly a vent post but we wont talk about that

i sighed in frustration as the punches directed at my pillow got weaker and weaker. the tears started to well in my eyes, my fists balling up as my slightly grown out nails dug into my calloused skin. i squeezed my eyes shut, breathing in and out slowly, each time more shaky than the last. 

my bedroom door swung open and in came my boyfriends, mirio and tamaki. mirio's million dollar smile faded as soon as those sweet eyes of his landed on my tear filled ones. he immediately cupped my face in his hands, examining me. "what happened, sunshine?" he asked as he sat down next to me. 

i whimper slightly as i remember how hard it is for me to open up but i knew i was safe with mirio, "i can't hold it in anymore. it hurts." i sniffled as he held open his arms for me to fill in the empty space. tamaki shuffled over to us and sat on the opposite of me, his gentle fingers drew loving circles into my backside as mirio held onto me, tight, like always. "i-its gonna be okay." tamaki stutters out as his soft eyes bored into you with concern. 

"yknow its okay to be angry? have no shame, because everyone gets angry don't they? it's normal even if you get, in your definition, a bit too angry, but there's always a reason isn't there? and even if there isn't, all your feelings are completely valid to me." he whispered as i started to calm down in his embrace. 

just hearing how kind he was after all the mean words, dehumanization, and self deprecation i've faced. my emotions just welled up inside and made me cry even harder. "it's ok let it out, honey you needed to at some point." tamaki's soft voice making me smile, just a bit. 

" and we're right here for you, just for you to give you a hug, head pats, and a kiss on the cheek if you ever need it ok?" he continued as my tears started to run dry. mirio's fingers found a way to my chin and made me look up at him, "there's my beautiful person, even in all this, you're still an extremely kind and genuine person, that takes strength." he chuckled as he kissed the very top of my forehead. "you're most definitely stronger than me." 

a small smile spread across tamaki's face as he looked at us. "i have a forehead kiss for you too." he motioned for me to turn to him and i let him take my face in his hands, as he placed a soft kiss right over where mirio was previously. "we love you." they whisper as i leaned into both of their warm bodies. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i assign 1-A students a set of pronouns!! solely based on my opinion/hcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i start this, DO NOT give me hate for assigning a set of pronouns to a FICTIONAL CHARACTER this is my opinion and if u dont like it, u have the opportunity to leave rn. i will not tolerate any negativity :)
> 
> now that being said lets continue.
> 
> **also keep in mind i am a trans masc nonbinary person, im going off of the vibes i get from the characters, u are free to disagree but do not start neopronoun discourse in the comments or in my inbox, and a quick reminder that pronouns do not dictate ur gender

midoriya: he def gives me he/bun vibes! considering his first costume was completely bunny/allmight inspired

katsuki: he/him, pretty self explanatory

todoroki: i feel like he'd be ok w any pronouns bc hes like super stoic nd everything 

sero: they/he, he just gives me those vibes

denki: he/pika/spark, it started as a joke but pika pronouns started to grow on him

shoji: they/oct, kinda self explanatory 

tokoyami: they/it/haunt/ghost, going off of his quirk, he does seem like some1 who would hoard pronouns related to it

aoyoma: he/fai(fairy), _sparkle_

jirou: she/he/they, 100%

momo: she/her, she doesnt seem like some who would use neos/gen neutral pronouns BUT would respect them! 

uraraka: she/cloud, i just think cloud pronouns would give her euphoria 

lida: he/him, doesnt seem like someone who would experiment w pronouns 

tsuyu: she/he, i cant rlly explain this one lol just going off vibes 

ojiro: any, he seems chill

kirishima: he/they, this hc makes me heart happy as a kiri simp 

koda: they/them, self explanatory

sato: he/him, most comfortable w he/him but wouldnt mind others 

hagakure: she/it, cant rlly explain this either lol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!1! ily and take care of urself


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOV pronoun hcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same thing applies as the 1-A hcs

toga- she/they/it/vamp

dabi- he/xe

shigaraki- he/they/xe/pog (he used pog pronouns as a joke but it started to grow on him... sigh /pos)

mr.compress- he/him

twice- any but prefers they 

spinner- refuses to use any pronouns other than he 

magne- we all know she used she/her

kurogiri- he/they/void

moonfish- it/its, nothing but it/its

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so so much for reading, ily <3  
> go drink some water and take care of urself!!


End file.
